


Caminando con el diablo

by KittensMajestic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, hannibal manipulates will
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensMajestic/pseuds/KittensMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las pesadillas de Will se hacen realidad. Un nuevo asesinato ha ocurrido y esta vez ha afectado mucho a Will. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con el asesinato? ¿Qué provecho sacará Hannibal de esto? </p><p>Alana Bloom no quería que Will fuera demasiado lejos pero nunca supo que él caminaba con el mismísimo diablo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando las pesadillas se hacen realidad

Will Graham se encontraba en un lugar irreconocible para él. Estaba en un bosque oscuro y frío. No escucha ningún ruido en el entorno, solo un extraño silencio. Mientras camina por aquel extraño lugar contempla una pequeña luz y, al no saber donde ir, decide seguirla. Durante su caminata hacía aquella calida luz, el ciervo de sus pesadillas aparece y le acompaña. Will le acaricia el lomo, sin dejar de mirar aquella zona luminosa. Después de un tiempo caminando, los dos llegan a su destino. Will observa un gran lago luminoso, resplandeciente y con un intenso color azul. Se sienta en  la orilla y toca el agua con la mano, sintiendo que el agua está muy fría pero también es calida. Sonríe un poco ante aquella sensación y mientras el ciervo bebe de aquel lago, a su lado, observa una barca acercándose a la orilla. Will observa la barca algo extrañado ¿Qué hacía una barca en medio de la nada? Pero claro, esto sin duda era otra de sus pesadillas. Aunque para él todo era _real_ , todo sentía que era _real_. La barca, al  fin, llega a un extremo de la orilla. Will se levanta y se acerca a mirar curioso que hay en ella.

 Ve a la doctora Alana Bloom muerta en aquella barca. Will camina hacía atrás, empieza a temblar gritando sin parar la palabra “no” mientras pone sus manos en su rostro. El ciervo en cambio, se acerca a la pequeña barca donde está el cadáver y empieza a comerse el cuerpo con total naturalidad. Will al ver aquella monstruosidad, intenta parar al ciervo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Un ciervo no se come a personas! Pero el animal no le hace caso y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, el cadáver de Alana Bloom se sienta en la barca, mientras el ciervo se come sus órganos, y señala a Will con odio.

 

_“Tú lo hiciste. Tú eres el culpable. Este es tu diseño”_

-¡No!-Grita desesperado Will, sentándose rápidamente y observando el techo de su hogar. Comienza a jadear fuertemente, notando como su corazón late de una forma salvaje. –Era un sueño, era un sueño…- Susurra. –Ella no está muerta, esto no es real. No lo es. No…-

 Se queda varios minutos mirando aquel techo gris, intentando pausar su respiración. Era la primera vez que había visto a Alana Bloom en sus sueños ¿Significaba algo? No, no. ¡No significaba nada! ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

 Will, después de relajarse un poco aunque todavía tembloroso, se quita la sudada camisa y se dirige a la ventana  de su habitación, mirando hacía afuera aunque sin saber muy bien que miraba. Winston, uno de sus queridos perros, se le acerca a él lamiéndole la mano. Al notar eso, Will le acaricia la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

 

Mientras está en la ducha, cierra los ojos sintiendo el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Aquellos momentos de paz le llevaban a un espacio de tranquilidad aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos minutos. De golpe, escucha pasos que van hacía la ducha. Con algo de miedo, ve como alguien abre las cortinas del baño. ¿Y quién era? No era menos que una muerta Alana que le miraba con aquella mirada intensa como en sus sueños.

 -Will....- Susurra Alana. –Will....-

Will niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos sin querer ver aquel extraño ser. –Esto es un sueño, no eres real. ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! ¡Fuera!-

 Abre los ojos de nuevo, las cortinas están cerradas, no hay nadie. Will se sienta en la bañera y mientras el agua cae en su cuerpo, llora.

 

Al salir de la ducha y darle de comer a sus perros como de costumbre, decide sentarse en su sillón y reparar cualquier cosa que tenía por casa. Cuando hacía alguna chapuza o reparaba cualquier cosa rota que encontraba por casa sentía como si todo estuviera bien, como si aquellas pesadillas que le atormentaban nunca hubiesen existido.

 Pero todo cambio con aquella llamada a su teléfono móvil.

 Su teléfono empieza a sonar, deja lo que estaba viendo y mira quien le estaba llamando. _“Jack”_ Piensa Will. _“Otro caso supongo. Y si es...”_ Niega con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. _“No. No puede ser”._ Tiembla un poco, ante el miedo de que aquellos pensamientos sean reales, pero decide contestar de una vez al teléfono.

 -Al habla Will- Dice con su tono habitual aunque algo nervioso por todo lo que había vivido hace unos momentos.

-Will…lo siento.- Susurra un abatido Jack. Will empieza a temblar de una forma como jamás había temblando. ¿Desde cuándo Jack pedía disculpas? Algo había pasado, algo muy gordo.

-¿Q..qué quieres decir, J..jack?-Tartamudea, le empiezan a sudar las manos con un sudor frío.

-Hemos encontrado a la doctora Alana Bloom muerta en las orillas de un lago, cerca de Wolf Trap.- Jack lo dice de una manera rápida, esperando que todo sea menos doloroso. Pero no lo es, no lo es.

Will se queda quieto, sin decir nada, sin sentir nada. Quieto. –Voy…para allá- Lo dice con un susurro tan débil que no sabe si Jack lo ha escuchado pero en estos momentos no tiene más fuerzas para volverlo a repetir. Cuelga el teléfono y se levanta. Mira el lugar donde besó aquel día a Alana Bloom, cerca de la chimenea. De nuevo la ve, ahora viva, hermosa, alegre, como siempre.

 -¿Qué he hecho Alana?- Susurra con un tono de desesperación. -Caminar con el diablo, Will.– Contesta mientras se acerca a él y le acaricia, con la mano, una de sus mejillas de una forma tierna. –Ir demasiado lejos.-

 Will le intenta hablar pero ella desaparece.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es mi nuevo fic! Me encanta la serie de hannibal y adoro la pareja de Hannibal y Will así que he decidido escribir un fic más siniestro y más largo. A mí me gusta el personaje de Alana Bloom pero creo que era la candidata perfecta para que Wil se viera más "afectado" y Hannibal lo manipule con fácilidad. Aunque no diré nada más, todo esto se descubrirá en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que os guste y encantada de recibir comentarios acerca de la historia, todas las opiniones serán un gusto para mí leerlas. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Desesperación

 

 

Will llega a la escena del crimen incapaz de pensar con claridad. Pronto vería en vivo y en directo el cadáver de Alana, de su amiga. ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Podría empatizar en este caso?

 

Muchos ojos le miran, los ojos duros pero también apenados de Jack, los ojos preocupados de Katz, los de consternación de Jimmy y Brian...Will los ignoró todos.

 

Como en sus sueños, Alana Bloom estaba en una barca pero esta vez estaba partida por la mitad, destrozada.

 -La ahogaron,le arrancaron un hígado, el corazón y los pulmones- dice de forma rápida Jimmy Price. –Creemos que es obra del destripador.-

-Bien…- Susurra Will sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía apartar la vista del cadáver de Alana.

-¿Estás bien, Will?- Le pregunta Katz mientras camina hacía Will pero manteniendo una cierta distancia.

 Graham no contesta. No puede contestar a esa pregunta. _¿Es qué acaso he estado bien alguna vez?_ Piensa mientras, sin darse cuenta, acaricia el cabello húmedo de la muerta.

 Después de unos minutos, Will deja de tocar y mirar el cuerpo para mirar el frío suelo. –Jack, dejadme solo un rato.- Ordena de una manera dura.–Necesito concentrarme.-

 

Jack, que estaba mirando con una mirada de preocupación hacía Graham, sigue la orden de Will y despeja a todos los policías para que así él pudiera trabajar. Primero había sido Miriam Lass ahora Alana Bloom. ¿Cuántas víctimas cercanas a él mataría el destripador? Jack cierra los puños con rabia mientras ve desde lo lejos a un destrozado Will Graham. Debían capturar a aquel maldito asesino y rápido. Por el bien de las futuras víctimas, por la conciencia de Jack, para la salud de Will.

 

Will Graham se sienta al lado de la barca donde estaba el cuerpo de la que había sido su amiga, le da la mano y cierra los ojos. El cuerpo de Alana vuelve a recomponerse, vuelve a ser lo que había sido antes. Will, con los ojos aún cerrados, lleva en brazos el cuerpo de la chica y camina hacía adelante. Después de unos metros se da la vuelta y abre los ojos.

 -La he dejado inconciente, no quiero matarla. Pero tengo que hacerlo.- Susurra Will mientras camina hacía el lago. –Delante de mí hay una barca, perfecta para depositar el cuerpo.- Avanza hasta la barca y deja el cuerpo dormido de Alana Bloom en él. –Solo dispongo de un cuchillo. Tendré que hacerlo así….- Susurra otra vez, acariciando su cabello. –Lo siento. Te merecías una muerte más digna, pero no te preocupes...siempre serás hermosa.- Empieza ahogarla con gran fuerza, mientras mira el gran lago. Nota el cuerpo de Alana jadeando, moviéndose, intentando atacar a su agresor. Después de unos minutos, deja de moverse. Él la mira de nuevo, ahora ella tiene sus ojos abiertos. –Me llevo algunos órganos…- Dice jadeando mientras comienza a ejecutar la cirugía para extirparlos. –Es un destrozo, no me gusta. Pero servirás para un fin mayor, para mis propósitos- Después de acabar con la extracción, los deja en el suelo.  Observa como el ciervo de sus sueños aparece y se acerca a dichos órganos y empieza a comérselos. –Este es mi diseño-

 Will abre los ojos de nuevo y suelta la mano fría de Alana despacio. Era el destripador. _¿Verdad?_ Lo había sentido pero esta vez de una manera distinta. No podía distinguir aquel sentimiento con claridad, se había sentido _real_ en aquellos momentos. Se reincorpora mientras comienza a temblar salvajemente, como antes lo había hecho al enterarse de la noticia.

 

-Will…- Susurra una voz que él reconocía. Se gira hacía la barca y de nuevo, como en su pesadilla, la ve sentada. Mirándole fijamente.

 

_“¿Lo ves?”_

_“Will”_

_“Will”_

_“Will responde.”_

_“¡Will!”_

-¡Will! –Grita de nuevo Jack Crawford. -¿Me oyes?-

 Graham abre los ojos sin parar de jadear. Necesitaba parar de verla. Le atormentaba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué? Tenía que ver a Hannibal, necesitaba verlo.

 -¿Will? ¿Qué has visto?- Le pregunta, creyendo que deduciría algo si le miraba a los ojos.

-Era el destripador. No quería matarla pero le serviría para algo. Pero no se para que. N…no estoy seguro- Explica rápidamente Will. _“No se si es él. No se nada”_ Piensa, después de acabar con su explicación.

-Bien. Te dejaré marchar- Jack dice sin dejar de mirarlo. –Descansa. Todos lo necesitamos- Le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja de él.

 Will camina fuera de la escena del crimen, sin querer hablar con nadie. Estar en ese lugar era como si se estuviera quemando poco a poco, necesitaba salir cuanto antes.

 

Aún podía sentir la intensa mirada de la doctora Alana Bloom detrás de sus espaldas.

 

-Pasa, Will- Dice Hannibal Lecter con su voz dulce de siempre. Will pasa aquella puerta como si cruzara una gran puerta de algún templo griego. Aquel lugar era su templo, su sitio de salvación a su locura.

 Los dos se sientan en sus respectivos sitios sin decir gran cosa. Hannibal mira a Will y Will mira hacía el suelo. Para Graham aquel silencio no era incómodo, era un silencio que le calmaba de todo lo que había pasado, como si el fantasma de Alana no pudiese entrar aquí.

 -¿Sabes lo de….- Comienza Will con un suave susurro, sin saber muy bien como decir aquella noticia.

-El asesinato de Alana. Sí- Acaba Hannibal con un tono suave pero con una gran carga emocional. –No merecía esa muerte. Ella no.-

-Lo siento…erais compañeros y…lo siento- Por primera vez en toda la sesión, Will le mira. Ambos observan el rostro del otro, los dos tristes por la gran perdida en sus vidas.

-Hemos de recordarla como era Will. Una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Alana Bloom.-

-Lo se. Lo se, pero…- Dice volviendo a mirar sus manos temblorosas y sudadas. –No dejo de verla, Hannibal. Cada paso que doy allí está, muerta y mirándome. ¿Pero sabes lo gracioso de todo esto?- Dice melancólicamente mientras aprieta las manos. –Antes de saberlo soñé qué la encontraba muerta, Hannibal. Justo en el mismo sitio donde había sido asesinada.  ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? ¿Cómo?-

 Hannibal le mira sin decir ninguna palabra. _“Todo funciona según lo previsto”_ Piensa mientras observa a un derrotado y confuso Will. Debía actuar de forma comprensiva y atenta, hacer que Will le necesite tanto que dependa de él. Hacerlo suyo.

 -Puede ser que hayas tenido un sueño premonitorio. Algo que te advirtiera inconcientemente de que podía pasar algo. –Comenta Hannibal, intentando calmarlo.

 -No lo se, Hannibal. Jamás había pasado esto. ¿Y si he sido yo? ¿Y si mi locura llego hasta aquellos límites?- Pregunta pensando que el doctor Lecter le aportaría todas las respuestas.

 -No estás loco, Will. Intentaremos averiguar que ha pasado. Yo estoy aquí.- Susurra lo último, inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante y acto seguido, entrelazar sus manos con las manos del otro. –Yo estoy aquí, Will. No tengas miedo.-

 Observa sus manos entrelazadas con las manos protectoras del doctor y por primera vez durante todo este tormento consigue una pequeña sonrisa. Hannibal le hacía sentir tan seguro, protegido de todo mal. Sobre todo en aquellos momentos necesitaba un ancla, necesitaba al doctor Lecter.

 -Gracias, doctor Lecter. Por todo- Agradece con total sinceridad.

-Hannibal, por favor. Esta es de las primeras sesiones que utilizas mi nombre de pila con total soltura y la verdad es que me gusta bastante.- Bromea un poco el doctor aún a pesar de aquella situación.

-Vale. Hannibal.- Susurra el nombre del otro como si fuera un nombre de algún dios y se levanta. –Es la hora de irme, he dejado muchas horas solos a mis perros.-

-¿Seguro qué quieres irte, Will? Podrías quedarte a dormir si lo prefieres- Sugiere Hannibal cortesamente.

-No, no. Ya te he molestado suficiente, Hannibal. ¿Mañana podríamos tener otra sesión? Si…puedes.-

-Por supuesto, Will. Además es necesario que nos veamos más después de estos sucesos tan terribles. Superaremos juntos la marcha de nuestra querida Alana juntos.-

Al escuchar decir el nombre de Alana, Will empieza a temblar levemente como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a por él. Niega con la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos tan idiotas y se despide del doctor para volver a su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Hannibal.-

-Hasta mañana, Will.-

 

Will, absorto por sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de la gran sonrisa de Hannibal Lecter donde mostraba todos sus dientes afilados.

  


Muchos ojos le miran, los ojos duros pero también apenados de Jack, los ojos preocupados de Katz, los de consternación de Jimmy y Brian...Will los ignoró todos.

 

Como en sus sueños, Alana Bloom estaba en una barca pero esta vez estaba partida por la mitad, destrozada.

 -La ahogaron y le arrancaron un hígado, el corazón y los pulmones- dice de forma rápida Jimmy Price. –Creemos que es obra del destripador.-

-Bien…- Susurra Will sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía apartar la vista del cadáver de Alana.

-¿Estás bien, Will?- Le pregunta Katz mientras camina hacía Will pero manteniendo una cierta distancia.

 Graham no contesta. No puede contestar a esa pregunta. _¿Es qué acaso he estado bien alguna vez?_ Piensa mientras, sin darse cuenta, acaricia el cabello húmedo de la muerta.

 Después de unos minutos, Will deja de tocar y mirar el cuerpo para mirar el frío suelo. –Jack, dejadme solo un rato.- Ordena de una manera dura.–Necesito concentrarme.-

 

Jack, que estaba mirando con una mirada de preocupación hacía Graham, sigue la orden de Will y despeja a todos los policías para que así él pudiera trabajar. Primero había sido Miriam Lass ahora Alana Bloom. ¿Cuántas víctimas cercanas a él mataría el destripador? Jack cierra los puños con rabia mientras ve desde lo lejos a un destrozado Will Graham. Debían capturar a aquel maldito asesino y rápido. Por el bien de las futuras víctimas, por la conciencia de Jack, para la salud de Will.

 

Will Graham se sienta al lado de la barca donde estaba el cuerpo de la que había sido su amiga, le da la mano y cierra los ojos. El cuerpo de Alana vuelve a recomponerse, vuelve a ser lo que había sido antes. Will, con los ojos aún cerrados, lleva en brazos el cuerpo de la chica y camina hacía adelante. Después de unos metros se da la vuelta y abre los ojos.

 -La he dejado inconciente, no quiero matarla. Pero tengo que hacerlo.- Susurra Will mientras camina hacía el lago. –Delante de mí hay una barca, perfecta para depositar el cuerpo.- Avanza hasta la barca y deja el cuerpo dormido de Alana Bloom en él. –Solo dispongo de un cuchillo. Tendré que hacerlo así….- Susurra otra vez, acariciando su cabello. –Lo siento. Te merecías una muerte más digna, pero no te preocupes...siempre serás hermosa.- Empieza ahogarla con gran fuerza, mientras mira el gran lago. Nota el cuerpo de Alana jadeando, moviéndose, intentando atacar a su agresor. Después de unos minutos, deja de moverse. Él la mira de nuevo, ahora ella tiene sus ojos abiertos. –Me llevo algunos órganos…- Dice jadeando mientras comienza a ejecutar la cirugía para extirparlos. –Es un destrozo, no me gusta. Pero servirás para un fin mayor, para mis propósitos- Después de acabar con la extracción, los deja en el suelo.  Observa como el ciervo de sus sueños aparece y se acerca a dichos órganos y empieza a comérselos. –Este es mi diseño-

 Will abre los ojos de nuevo y suelta la mano fría de Alana despacio. Era el destripador. _¿Verdad?_ Lo había sentido pero esta vez de una manera distinta. No podía distinguir aquel sentimiento con claridad, se había sentido _real_ en aquellos momentos. Se reincorpora mientras comienza a temblar salvajemente, como antes lo había hecho al enterarse de la noticia.

 

-Will…- Susurra una voz que él reconocía. Se gira hacía la barca y de nuevo, como en su pesadilla, la ve sentada. Mirándole fijamente.

 

_“¿Lo ves?”_

_“Will”_

_“Will”_

_“Will responde.”_

_“¡Will!”_

-¡Will! –Grita de nuevo Jack Crawford. -¿Me oyes?-

 Graham abre los ojos sin parar de jadear. Necesitaba parar de verla. Le atormentaba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué? Tenía que ver a Hannibal, necesitaba verlo.

 -¿Will? ¿Qué has visto?- Le pregunta, creyendo que deduciría algo si le miraba a los ojos.

-Era el destripador. No quería matarla pero le serviría para algo. Pero no se para que. N…no estoy seguro- Explica rápidamente Will. _“No se si es él. No se nada”_ Piensa, después de acabar con su explicación.

-Bien. Te dejaré marchar- Jack dice sin dejar de mirarlo. –Descansa. Todos lo necesitamos- Le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja de él.

 Will camina fuera de la escena del crimen, sin querer hablar con nadie. Estar en ese lugar era como si se estuviera quemando poco a poco, necesitaba salir cuanto antes.

 

Aún podía sentir la intensa mirada de la doctora Alana Bloom detrás de sus espaldas.

 

-Pasa, Will- Dice Hannibal Lecter con su voz dulce de siempre. Will pasa aquella puerta como si cruzara una gran puerta de algún templo griego. Aquel lugar era su templo, su sitio de salvación a su locura.

 Los dos se sientan en sus respectivos sitios sin decir gran cosa. Hannibal mira a Will y Will mira hacía el suelo. Para Graham aquel silencio no era incómodo, era un silencio que le calmaba de todo lo que había pasado, como si el fantasma de Alana no pudiese entrar aquí.

 -¿Sabes lo de….- Comienza Will con un suave susurro, sin saber muy bien como decir aquella noticia.

-El asesinato de Alana. Sí- Acaba Hannibal con un tono suave pero con una gran carga emocional. –No merecía esa muerte. Ella no.-

-Lo siento…erais compañeros y…lo siento- Por primera vez en toda la sesión, Will le mira. Ambos observan el rostro del otro, los dos tristes por la gran perdida en sus vidas.

-Hemos de recordarla como era Will. Una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Alana Bloom.-

-Lo se. Lo se, pero…- Dice volviendo a mirar sus manos temblorosas y sudadas. –No dejo de verla, Hannibal. Cada paso que doy allí está, muerta y mirándome. ¿Pero sabes lo gracioso de todo esto?- Dice melancólicamente mientras aprieta las manos. –Antes de saberlo soñé qué la encontraba muerta, Hannibal. Justo en el mismo sitio donde había sido asesinada.  ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? ¿Cómo?-

 Hannibal le mira sin decir ninguna palabra. _“Todo funciona según lo previsto”_ Piensa mientras observa a un derrotado y confuso Will. Debía actuar de forma comprensiva y atenta, hacer que Will le necesite tanto que dependa de él. Hacerlo suyo.

 -Puede ser que hayas tenido un sueño premonitorio. Algo que te advirtiera inconcientemente de que podía pasar algo. –Comenta Hannibal, intentando calmarlo.

 -No lo se, Hannibal. Jamás había pasado esto. ¿Y si he sido yo? ¿Y si mi locura llego hasta aquellos límites?- Pregunta pensando que el doctor Lecter le aportaría todas las respuestas.

 -No estás loco, Will. Intentaremos averiguar que ha pasado. Yo estoy aquí.- Susurra lo último, inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante y acto seguido, entrelazar sus manos con las manos del otro. –Yo estoy aquí, Will. No tengas miedo.-

 Observa sus manos entrelazadas con las manos protectoras del doctor y por primera vez durante todo este tormento consigue una pequeña sonrisa. Hannibal le hacía sentir tan seguro, protegido de todo mal. Sobre todo en aquellos momentos necesitaba un ancla, necesitaba al doctor Lecter.

 -Gracias, doctor Lecter. Por todo- Agradece con total sinceridad.

-Hannibal, por favor. Esta es de las primeras sesiones que utilizas mi nombre de pila con total soltura y la verdad es que me gusta bastante.- Bromea un poco el doctor aún a pesar de aquella situación.

-Vale. Hannibal.- Susurra el nombre del otro como si fuera un nombre de algún dios y se levanta. –Es la hora de irme, he dejado muchas horas solos a mis perros.-

-¿Seguro qué quieres irte, Will? Podrías quedarte a dormir si lo prefieres- Sugiere Hannibal cortesamente.

-No, no. Ya te he molestado suficiente, Hannibal. ¿Mañana podríamos tener otra sesión? Si…puedes.-

-Por supuesto, Will. Además es necesario que nos veamos más después de estos sucesos tan terribles. Superaremos juntos la marcha de nuestra querida Alana juntos.-

Al escuchar decir el nombre de Alana, Will empieza a temblar levemente como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a por él. Niega con la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos tan idiotas y se despide del doctor para volver a su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Hannibal.-

-Hasta mañana, Will.-

 

Will, absorto por sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de la gran sonrisa de Hannibal Lecter donde mostraba todos sus dientes afilados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal el nuevo cazafantasmass y nuevo dios de Will. JOJOJOJO I'm kidding. Aunque lo de dios no estoy segura. Tendríamos que preguntárselo a Will.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es mi nuevo fic! Me encanta la serie de hannibal y adoro la pareja de Hannibal y Will así que he decidido escribir un fic más siniestro y más largo. A mí me gusta el personaje de Alana Bloom pero creo que era la candidata perfecta para que Wil se viera más "afectado" y Hannibal lo manipule con fácilidad. Aunque no diré nada más, todo esto se descubrirá en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que os guste y encantada de recibir comentarios acerca de la historia, todas las opiniones serán un gusto para mí leerlas. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
